Q's Weekend run
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Bruce is in London on business, but he isn't alone and Cassandra is with him as they end up in the Q-branch lab, where a mishap occurs and Bruce's world is changed temporary, what is Q going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Q's weekend run**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The character of Q and Batman is created, owned by someone else, this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

 **AN:** This story acts as a sequal to **Q's bogus adventure,** also the aftermath of **Agent and the Amazon,** along with before the events of Arkham Knight video game and my story of **Agents of Justice.**

Also some reviews would be nice.

* * *

Chapter: One

 **A weekend begins**

* * *

 **London England, the United Kingdom**

" **Dong….Dong….Dong"**

The clock from Big Ben strikes to indicate the time in which it is the top of the hour. The sound echoes throughout one of the oldest cities in the United Kingdom. London, England. Where people busy themselves with tourism, live or work here to go about their days or nights.

London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transport all contributing to its prominence.

London has been buzzing for the past few days, nothing political of course. Word is that Wonder Woman had trashed the British museum for some reason and had gotten in a fight with a local. What they don't know is James Bond and Diana had stopped a threat regarding a sword.

The word around the City of London is Bruce Wayne is in town on business for Wayne Enterprises and is touring the sites and sounds like a Playboy he is and not far from him is Cassandra. What the public doesn't know that they are Batman and Batgirl.

Bruce had informed the Justice league of the man he and Clark encountered a few years ago, the urban myth James Bond. The Dark Knight detective is keeping tabs on Bond, and there is a reason why he is in London.

The real reason, doing business is just a cover and all the more reason he is in an elevator descending down into the headquarters of SIS formally known as MI-6. Cassandra is with him and annoying elevator music was heard in the background.

Bruce and Cassandra got clearance to be in the building. Bruce had contacted Q to build him something new for his Bat arsenal. He could have relied on Wayne Industries to do that, but not this time and Q has a strange way of making things work.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a whole new world. A world the realms of conception were regularly broken, where the boundaries of science were often thwarted and upgrades happened every day.

Bruce and Cassandra noticed the usual shenanigans were afoot in the lab, which it's the first time for them being there and white coated lab people gave the visitors sharp glances and went back to work.

"Double-0-Seven," spoke Q "When I said bring it back in one piece I did not mean in pieces."

"Well don't go all to pieces on my account, Q," chuckled Bond "As you always wanted a piece of the action."

"I'll have you know I did have a piece of the action in Gotham." Grunted Q in annoyance.

"You did leave your mark there, I'm sure Mister Wayne would agree." Replied Bond.

"Err...Right,"slowly spoke Q, "He does have a nice ass."

"Now I am sure you have more toys to play with." Smiled Bond.

"Oh, grow up and do pay attention Double-O-seven." Q speaks to Bond.

"We do have more company now." Bond pointed it out.

Bruce and Cassandra are standing there by observing this banter going on between Bond, and Q It was almost comical and annoying to Bruce. He had to wonder if they always bickered like this.

"We do!" Q sounded surprised, then he remembered "Oh, so we do and welcome to the Q-branch."Horace saw Bruce Wayne and Cassandra.

"Greetings Mister Wayne, Miss Cassandra," Q spoke to them "I hope it wasn't too much trouble to here."

"Hello," responded Cassandra

"No, trouble at all." Replied Bruce. "I've been told about this legendary place by Alfred."

"Ah, yes old 004," said Q "He was a good agent."

"How is your mother," Asked Bruce?

"Oh come now Mister Wayne," replied Bond "Surely you know that answer by now."

"Fair enough Mister Bond." Nodded Bruce.

Bruce Wayne and James Bond stare each other down a bit, he is well aware of the mission he had with Diana. Bruce is jealous of James, but he understands he made some mistakes with Diana.

Rich boy with issues, he is still Batman. However, he feels empty the joker, the real one being dead and Selina killed as well. Looking for love with Talia is out of the question. So it's too late to do anything about.

Bruce trusted James a little bit, but kept a close eye on his well being. The secret agent is an outsider, an ally, Bruce is considering doing a file on the legendary agent, just in case he goes rogue.

And he has to stop him, using the human advantage as James's weakness. However, James would counter his methods with his own level of brutally...even kill. Which Bruce would never do.

"Still brooding in that cave Mister Wayne." Said Bond "I know certain burlesque and brothel places that can lighten your mood."

"Pass," Bruce narrowed his eyes at James "Can we get back to the subject."

"You mean Diana's assets," grinned James.

"No," spoke Bruce quickly "I am here for a reason."

"I completed the project you requested Mister Wayne," said Q "It's in the testing lab in the Q-branch as I will...don't touch that you ungrateful idiot."

One of the labs coated technicians accidentally leaned against a laser like object projector. The gadget is sparking, shaking, bouncing up and down.

Then it fires a stay beam of energy.

"Hit the deck," yelled Q.

Everyone ducked as the beam bounces off certain objects, walls and mirrors very quickly. Bruce was not quick enough and is struck by the beam, engulfed by it as well and yells in pain.

Then the yell stops, everyone goes over to see Bruce Wayne to see if he is all right. They are amazed at what they just witnessed.

"Oops," muttered Q

"Uh...Q, what does the device do," asked the secret agent?

"It's complicated," Q rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose "Come let's put umm...on the medical table."

* * *

 **Q-branch lab: 30 minutes later**

Bruce Wayne woke up with a pounding headache and his body felt like it was on fire. He blinks to see people lording and standing over him, completely amazed at the sudden change.

"What? Happened." Said Bruce with a groggy moan.

His voice sounded different, almost female and he takes a deep breath and felt his chest large as it is. He looked down to see he has breasts of a woman and firm ones too.

Looking at his hands, he or she has fingernails like a woman. Bruce got off the table and felt rather light. He can see James Bond snickering at him or her, Q looked embarrassed at what happened.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME,?" yelled Bruce.

"You were hit by a transmographire ray," answered Q "It changes things into their direct opposite in nature and well... You're a woman now."

"The bloody thing looks broke, Q," stated Bond.

"Details, details," sighed Q "It's only temporary, as I have to get the replacement parts for it."

"In the meantime I am a woman," replied Bruce.

James slapped him or her on the butt. This made him gasp "We will call you Bryce Wayne for now."

"If you do it again or I will? Bryce stopped from doing something rash.

"Relax Bryce," chuckled Bond "It's only for the weekend."

* * *

AN: Bryce Wayne is the Batwoman of Earth-11 in the comics and not Katie Kane Batwoman.

* * *

"And the parts I need to get are in smaller Q branch sites," Said Q.

"I go...too."Cassandra speaks to Q.

"Sure, I could use the company." Nodded Q. "In the meantime Bryce I suggest you don't do any bating for a bit."

"Fine," growled Bryce

"You do look like a fitness model Bryce." Said Bond

"I disagree double-O-seven, Bryce looks like Jolene Balock from Star Trek." Said Q.

Bryce formally Bruce Wayne, looked in the mirror and checked herself out. She does have an athletic body to her and muscular, and she felt lighter than being a heavyset male.

Then Bond takes a picture with his phone that annoyed Bryce at first, but looked at herself in the mirror a bit more.

"I better go explain to M that we have a mysterious woman in the Q-branch," Bond speaks to Bryce "If your bored you can do your nails and put on make-up."

"Shut up," sighed Bryce.

"We have a training room, use it if you like." Suggested Bond

Bryce nodded and watched James head to the elevator, he pressed a button and the doors opened, then he stepped inside and the doors closed.

James made a copy of the photo he did on his phone and hits send with a text message to Diana. It wasn't long before he got a reply from Diana.

*James, who is this?*

*There was a mishap in the Q branch lab and well...Bruce was caught in that mishap and became a woman. Meet Bryce Wayne.*

*Great Hera, LOL I shall always remember this photo and Bruce looks good for a non-Amazon.*

*I'm sure he will fit right in, so any plans for the weekend?*

*What do you have in mind?*

*I can think a few things.*

They kept on texting.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	2. Field trip

**Q's Weekend Run**

Chapter: Two

 **Field trip**

* * *

Q **branch lab**

Cassandra walked over to the one called Q and could tell by his body language he's stressed. She placed a comfortable hand on his shoulder and Q smiled at the comfortable hand of hers.

"Okay let's go." Replied Q "We will be driving to a few places."

"Yes," nodded Cassandra

Driving out of the garage at MI6 headquarters is Q in the driver's side of the vehicle and Cassandra in the passenger seat. The vehicle is the Aston Martin DB11, and he is borrowing it from 009.

The last Aston Martin ment for 009 ended up in the drinking thanks to 007's reckless driving in Italy. Q had put the bells and whistles into this car, Cassandra found the vehicle, roomy and comfortable.

"Umm..." Cassandra spoke to Q "This" She points to a button on the radio inside the car.

"I wouldn't recommend pushing that." Replied Q "It's the passenger ejector seat. "Shook his head.

"Okay," nodded Cassandra

"Once it's done, I can teach you to speak better." Responded Q.

Then he is driving on the streets of London, Q knows where to go and two men in a red sports car recognized the son of the owner of the Aston Martin Company and see a woman who is with him the girl named Cassandra Wayne.

"Do you think Ralph? asked the man in the passenger seat?

"Norton, we kidnap them." Ralph answered him "And ransom those two for some big pounds."

"Good idea," replied Norton "Don't we need to get the others, they might want in on the action."

"Make the call," said Ralph "See where they go to, then we'll get them... simple huh,"

* * *

 **Cardiff, Wales, The United Kingdom**

 **One hour later**

Q had parked the car at a storage depot of what his family stores spare parts from time to time and Q had told Cassandra to wait until he came back and the young woman decided to sit on the hood on the outside the car.

She wanted some action. Then several men came towards her, by the looks of it they are looking for trouble. Cassandra showed no fear and studied their body language to tell they're no match for her.

But, they don't know that.

"Hey boys," spoke one of them "We got a pretty bird here, you are looking for a good time."

She stayed silent.

"Aw, what's wrong," spoke another "Cat got your tongue."

She ignored them.

"She's dumb," spoke another "Let's give her a good time."

The man puts his hand on Cassandra's shoulder. She stares at the man with a dark glare. She grabbed the man's hand, squeezing it tightly and quickly twisting his arm around and breaking it. Then tossing him aside like a rag doll.

"Leave...now!" she spoke.

"Let's get her." Spoke one of them.

They all rushed Cassandra at once, she sidestepped a single punch from a man and landed a palm strike to the face, knocking him out and dashed towards another one. She leaped up and dropped kicked the man in the stomach.

Two came at her from either side, she jump kicked the both of them. One then lunged at Cassandra with a wooden board. He swung at her with the board, but quickly dodged with a smile.

Then a loud noise echoed in the background, that made the man drop the wooden board and grab his ears. Cassandra took the opportunity to repeatedly hit the man and knock him out cold.

The others ran for their lives.

Q came out of the Shadows, he has a backpack strapped to his back and holding a bike horn in his hand.

"I hope I wasn't tooting my horn." Replied Q

"No..." Spoke Cassandra.

"Okay next stop and wow you can kick butt." He speaks to her.

"Yes," she replied with a giggle.

Both Q and Cassandra got in the car to drive away from the scene, Q sent a message to the local police to pick these people up who had attacked Cassandra.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"Aw, Ralph," spoke Norton "The guys we hired got their butts kicked or ran away."

"You think I don't know that you idiot." Growled Ralph "Were not giving up...I got another plan."

"We can call the boss for help." Responded Norton "He does have a grudge against the Boothryd kid who put his brother away."

"I was just thinking that." Grinned Ralph

He takes the phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, then a voice is heard on the other line.

"Hey, boss you still in the consultant." Said Ralph

"Of course I am you idiot," replied the Man "Now what you want."

"More guys to back us up," spoke Ralph "You got connections in the NK and we almost got the Boothryd kid."

"I do," mused the man "Horace will pay putting away my brother, don't know how he did it, but no one crosses a Cobbleppt and gets away with it."

"Morgan, you mean how you cheated the mob and Yakuza at the same time and ran to NK." Said Norton "I mean you got diplomatic something like."

"I'm low-level you moron," sighed Morgan "Fine I will sent some people to get the kid, as for you two I'm taking over this now."

"Right boss," coursed the both of them.

North Korean Consultant, outside of London, England

Morgan Cobblepot sat in a small office on the consultant owned by North Korea. The place is a Manor in the countryside and is acting as a low-level diplomat under a different name.

He had hung up the phone, which had finished talking to Ralph and Norton. They had failed to get the Boothryd kid, so now he will take over the matter and he hired a couple of professionals to do the job.

There is a knock at the door and two people walk in, the door and the door shuts behind them, so they can have a private conversation.

The one man is tall, according to his sources goes by the name Zbigniew Krycsiwiki, hired muscle names Jaws. He stands at 7 ft 1 320lbs with short black hair and brown eyes dressed in a suit, along with shoes.

Why do people call him Jaws? The most noticeable feature is when he smiles as he has metal teeth hence the name Jaws. A very intimidating man and the other man is just as intimidating.

The Asian man dressed like his brother Oswald and is well-built, like Jaws, but not that tall. According to his sources he was once a bodyguard to a man named Goldfinger who was on loan from the North Koreans to help him do a job.

Called operation grand slam. He was severely injured and almost electrocuted to death. It had taken him a long time to recover he goes by the name John Lee or his alias name of Oddjob.

* * *

 **AN:** Yes, I know Oddjob killed in the Bond movie Goldfinger. However, in this story he's injured and took a long time to recover.

The name John Lee is the name of Oddjob in Dynamite Comics James Bond 007 which is ongoing.

* * *

"Okay, you two." Said Morgan "I hired you two for a job and if the both of you want to get paid more. You better work together. This is your target."

He shows them a picture of Horace Boothryd the third.

"I want him alive." Commanded Morgan "Bring him here to me, if he is with anyone you can kill them as you see fit."

Jaws smiled with a grinned which showed his metal teeth and Oddjob cracked his neck, also cracked his knuckles. This showed they were ready for work.

"You may go." And he turned to Oddjob "why do they call you odd job?"

Odd Job stares at him, slips off his top hat from his head and flung it at a bust statue of a certain leader. The top hat goes right through the head of the statue, the object slips off and falls to the floor. It broke into pieces.

"Hmph!" Grunted Oddjob, while he picked up his hat from the floor.

Both then walked out of Morgan's office.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	3. The Heat is on

**Q's Weekend Run**

Chapter: Three

 **The Heat is on.**

* * *

 **Outskirts of Birmingham**

Horace's next stop is the England City of Birmingham. The countryside road to there is peaceful and quiet, Cassandra liked the view and has rarely seen this type of scenery before.

For while now she has, a crush on the man codenamed Q. His real name is Horace. She has the understanding of sex and all the physical activity that goes along with it.

It's like body language and she can read body language, and trained to do so, for a long time now. Perhaps once this trip is over and done with, she could explore the area with Q.

There are few cars on the road to Birmingham. Q had smiled at Cassandra, which she hides her blush of the young man and he had patched her up once after she fought her mother Shiva and when she stripped down naked to be healed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she had stared at the rearview mirror and noticed a vehicle following them not too far behind. The vehicle has a black color to it and noticed a familiar face in the passenger side.

The large man with the metal teeth she had previously fought once before protecting Oracle and is saved by a mystery man who turned to be 007 according what Batman had told her.

"Umm..." Said Cassandra "Behind us."

"I see we have company," replied Q "Jaws and oh my I thought he was dead."

"What," Asked Cassandra?

"Oddjob," sighed Q "Guess the rumors were true, he survived and was in hiding."

"Faster." Suggested Cassandra.

"Of course," nodded Horace.

Horace put his foot on the gas to pick up speed to lose them. Meanwhile in the vehicle which Oddjob is driving and Jaws is in the passenger seat, they had no words to say and the search to find the Boothryd kid, which they did.

They gave each other hand gestures, other than that Oddjob had to open the window due to Jaws passing gas more than once and smelled bad. Oddjob noticed they are picking up speed and put his foot on the gas pedal to chase them.

Odd-job tried to ram the vehicle into the intended target's vehicle a few times on the road. Jaws motioned to the fellow to keep the wheel steady with hand gestures. Jaws got out, he kneeled on the hood of the vehicle.

Cassandra decided it would be best to face this strong man and so she got out. She stands on top of the car, then running to build up speed and leaped off.

Q thought she is crazy, but remembered she is batgirl. Cassandra landed feet first right in the face of Jaws and he stumbled back, blocking the view of odd-job. He slammed on the brakes.

Both Jaws and Cassandra tossed off the car and into the road. Odd-job drove past them to give chase to the target. Jaws got up and stared at the girl. He grins at her with his metal teeth.

Cassandra learned from the encounter she had with the one called Jaws. She took out of her pocket a flash bang and threw it at the feet of the large man. It exploded causing him to go blind for a moment.

Cassandra dashed in with a palm strike to groin, followed up by an elbow to the back of his leg. Jaws dropped to one knee, he rubbed his eyes and when she was about to kick him in the face. Jaws swatted upon her chest and almost knocked the wind out of her.

Cassandra took a deep breath, and Jaws gets up and walks slowly towards her. His hands reach out to her, with his ever metal grins in place and tried to land punches. She ducked and roundhouse kicked him upon the side of the head.

His head snapped back, but cracked his neck and grinned again. He gestured her to come and attack him. She leaped up and repeatedly round-house kicked him in the head several times.

Jaw's head snapped back a few times, he caught her foot and threw her into a tree. She's pushed back, using her athletic skill to bounce off the tree as momentum. She landed a knee strike to Jaws's nose.

A crack was heard, Jaws felt a sharp pain come from his nose and blood is dripping down. The large man adjusted his nose to prevent from further bleeding and he had an angry look to him and charged in like a rhino.

Using her speed to dodge Jaws's fist, until something unexpected happened and the large man kicked her in the stomach. Cassandra bounced upon the ground like a pebble and Jaws came in charging again.

Quickly taking out a batrang from her pocket, she threw it at Jaws and the object him in the left eye, lodged in his eye. He didn't scream and took it out of his eye. No one had injured him like this in a long time.

Cassandra charged this time, rolling under his legs and then grabbing his underwear which is sticking out. She gave him a wedgie and put the underwear over his head, with him being blinded.

She repeatedly hits him in the face, over and over again. Her hands started to bleed, Cassandra heard a noise echoed in the background that sounded like a horn. Jaws ripped off the underwear and heard the same noise.

Cassandra moved out-of-the-way, Jaws turned to look. It was too late and was hit by his side. Jaws sailed over the guard rail and fell down the cliff until a thud was heard. The truck driver drove on by as if nothing had happened.

"Shit" muttered Cassandra.

Her clothes torn with several rips and it almost exposed her breasts, she is missing a shoe and felt like she broke a rib. She did wonder how Q is doing, but first she looked down to see where Jaws had landed.

Nobody found.

She limped to where Q had driven off to.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Horace had left Cassandra behind to handle Jaws. He is driving away, and chased by Odd-job in a vehicle of his own and the hired henchman knows the car he is driving isn't ordinary.

Pressing a button upon the armrest. Machine gun cannons fired out of the headlights, it's bullets ricochet off the back of the Aston Martin. A good thing Q had this car bulletproof, and he pressed a button of his own.

Slime sprayed out of the back of his vehicle, the green slime clogged the machine gun cannons. Horace is no fighter like his mother, but what he lacks with brawn. He certainly has it with brains.

Odd-job pressed another button, the trunk pops up and missiles shoot out and try to hit the Aston Martin. Explosions echoed in the background, Q used fancy driving to avoid the car from being knocked over.

Glass had shattered from the windows, and he can feel the breeze blow on him during this high-speed chase and to counteract the missiles, Q pressed a button of his own and the trunk opened up to show a flamethrower.

It fired a burst of fire upon Odd-job's vehicle. The windows are melting and he'd used up all the missiles. So he flung his hat at the young Boothryd; it sliced off the top part of the car and missed Horace.

The hat sliced off a few hairs and the hat came back to Odd-job's hand. Q realized 007's job is not easy bring back vehicles like this in one piece. He slams his foot on the gas pedal to pick up speed and gets enough distance.

He turned around to face Odd-job in his vehicle. It's a game of chicken now and Odd-job slams his foot on the gas pedal to pick up speed. Their eyes met which no one is blinking, then at the very last-minute Q turned the steering wheel to the left.

Odd-job tried to compensate, however a slick like substance is on the road and he lost control of the vehicle. With him in the vehicle crashed the guard rail on a bridge and went over, with both falling down to the river below with a crash.

"Oh boy," said Horace "I hope 007 never sees this vehicle damaged."

He drove off to pick up Cassandra. It took some doing and found her waiting for him on the side of the road with no Jaws around.

"Get in," said Horace "You need a bath."

"Yes," smiled Cassandra.

She got in and drove away together to Birmingham. Elsewhere Odd-job is out cold in the water, until a hand reached out and drags him to dry land.

Jaws roared at Odd-job, he woke up with a gasp and a laugh. He laughed at Jaws and the large man frowned. Odd-job got up and pushed Jaws aside, while he does the same in walking from the scene.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	4. The Pit stop

**Q's Weekend Run**

Chapter: Four

 **The Pit stop**

* * *

 **Birmingham, England** Q **branch location**

Horace Boothryd the third and Cassandra Cain in the damaged vehicle had just arrived at an abandoned toy factory and drove inside, which the doors closed behind them and Q stopped the vehicle at the middle of the factory.

Using a moble application on his phone he sent a secret code. Then something happened, like the floor is being lowered to indicate an elevator going down. The floor above them closed and finally it stopped at its destination.

Q drove to the garage area, another vehicle is there and covered in tarp. The two of them got out of the vehicle and Cassandra followed Horace to a room, where they can relax a bit.

"My grandfather set this place up during the 60's and over the years the Q branch techs have sent certain objects here," spoke Q "And the part is here as well."

"Okay," nodded Cassandra

"I will patch you up like I did before." Q informed her "And I have something for you."

"Yes," murmured Cassandra

Horace went to the bathroom to get a medical kit, he pondered for a moment on what just had transpired. Jaws and Oddjob two of the biggest muscle for hire had come for them and for what purpose.

Someone had hired them.

But who?

Cassandra on the other hand waited in the room, she stripped down to absolutely nothing. Her body shows a toned/muscularity appearance to her with numerous of battle scars and including the ones she had in a fight with the one called Jaws.

Horace walked out of the bathroom to see Cassandra naked again and he felt very stiff coming from in-between his legs to indicate he is aroused at what he sees and Cassandra noticed this for she just smiled at him.

"Fix," she giggled at him.

Using his field medical training he examined her wounds. Brushing upon her right side, which he checked and to his discovery she has a bruised rib, not a broken one. So he patched the area up by wrapping a bandage around.

He then examined her hands, which there is scaring to show she repeatedly hit Jaws. Using stinging iodine to clean the wounds, he bandages her hands from the knuckles. The other scars and bruises he cleaned them up.

She smiled and kissed him. To thank him for patching her up and he had an accident in his pants. He blushed at her and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. After it was done, he found clothes for them to wear for the time being.

Cassandra tried them on, which it's a perfect fit. Horace is wearing average clothing and went over to the trunk of the car and took out a silver briefcase. Then he walked over to the table to open it.

Cassandra sees a batsuit and by the looks of it, it's hers and she took the costume for she stared at the Batgirl suit. She smiled and decided to try it on later, for now she will do what she wants.

"What now..." Slowly she asked?

"Do what I do best," he replied to her.

Horace took out his laptop from the car and over to hook it up to a computer access port. Once its done, he turned on the computer and went right to work in looking into who had hired Jaws and Oddjob.

Cassandra watched with interest. Q hacked into various of information until he found video footage of them getting off a plane at Heathrow Airport and getting into a car. Using MI-5's survallaince footage to get the license plate with numbers.

He cross-referenced those license plate numbers until he got a match. The car is owned by the consulate of North Korea. This puzzled him a bit, he has no issue with the North Koreans.

Now it's time to put his skills to the test and find out who inside hired those two henchmen. Knowingly that MI-5 has survallaince on certain embassys and consulates due the fact the agency keeps an eye on all things domestic.

Footage showed them entering the consulate, whom are they meeting and at the same time researched the diplomatic files which is working there. Most of them are workers and people with little interest.

However, one name did catch his attention.

Chi Dong.

The diplomatic file lists him under low leveled diplomat and a foreigner of no country.

Horace rubbed his chin to ponder on the name for a moment and then snapped his fingers in remembering it's an alias name and checked the international crime files. It's a long search and got a match.

It's an alias used by Oswald Cobblepot the penguin. Horace knows he is locked up after he took him down and isn't locked up in Arkham. Oswald used the alias name when he was in the Asia for a time.

Like Morgan Cobblepot.

Horace knows Morgan is hiding out in North Korea, and he suspected that they had made him the low-key diplomat and sent him to the consulate in the United Kingdom. To this very day Morgan is wanted dead by the mob and the Yakuza.

He showed a picture of Morgan to Cassandra.

"Him." Said Cassandra

"His name is Morgan Cobblepot brother to Oswald Cobblepot." Q spoke to her.

"Oh!" Nodded Cassandra.

"Yup, I have a plan in mind" said Horace "Let's rest up and head out."

She put the laptop aside. She climbed on to his lap and sat upon his lap. This made Horace gulp a bit and her firm breasts are felt upon his chest. She rubbed his hair with her fingers and gave him a sultry smile.

"Eat me," spoke Cassandra.

"I wonder what double-O-seven would do at a time like this." Muttered Horace "Oh, well when in Rome."

Their lips locked together in a form of a kiss which it's magical.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	5. Working the magic

**Q's Weekend Run**

Chapter: Five

 **Working the magic**

* * *

 **Birmingham, England** Q **branch location**

 **The next day**

Cassandra and Horace woke up the next day in the bedroom which is rather messy and their clothes laying all around. They smiled at each other once they woke up. It was a long night, and they had used the energies of lovemaking.

At the same time Cassandra and Horace had lost their virginity, but had showed passion with experience of what they had seen and witnesses in matters of sex. Getting out of bed they know it's time to get to work.

Horace slipped on jeans and a shirt with some shoes. Cassandra on the other hand decided to walk around naked, Horace admired her body and watched her go to the ice box to gulp down a carton of milk.

Some of it had spilled on Cassandra's breasts. Horace walked over to the laptop sitting on the table to activate the device and does some typing to make a video conference call and an image appeared it's 007.

"Burning the after midnight oil Q," smiled Bond.

"No," slowly replied Q "Just a jumping jack contest with Miss Cain."

"Hello." Cassandra waved.

"Uh-huh," James's brow rose at the sight of a fully naked Cassandra waving at him "Jumping jacks you say."

"Double-O-Seven, please," Q rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose "Yesterday we had a run-in with Jaws and Oddjob."

"Those two I have not seen in awhile," said Bond "I guess you found who hired them."

"Yes," nodded Q "It's Morgan Cobblepot posing as a low-level diplomat at the North Korean Consulate."

"Interesting," mused Bond "Anything I can do."

"No, leave it to me." Replied Horace "How is Bryce doing," he asked?

"Experiencing PMS," chuckled Bond "It was yesterday and now she is going through the horny emotions."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Q spoke to Bond.

"By the looks of it, you already did." Chuckled Bond.

"Ugh..." Grunted Q "I will soon have the parts, but I will handle this problem. I will talk to M now."

Bond nodded for his image vanished and Q typed in something on the laptop and motioned for Cassandra to stay out of the way. Then a video conference happens between M and Q.

"Ah, Q." Said M "What is your status," he asked?

"If you have been informed of the Bryce Wayne situation." Replied Q "Two henchmen Jaws and Oddjob are working for a low-level diplomat in the North Korean Consulate."

"Name," said M.

"Chi Dong," Q speaks "Real name Morgan Cobblepot."

"Hmm" pondered M "The brother of Oswald Cobblepot pot and wanted both by the mob and the Yakuza, what is it you want me to do"?

"It seems MI-5," said Q "Was watching Chi Dong and it's an alias used by Oswald. Perhaps a little chat with the foreign minster to get his diplomatic immunity revoked."

"Very well," said M "I will do just that. Anything else."

"No, that will be all sir." Replied Q "The rest will be up to me."

The video conference ended and Horace turned to Cassandra, he went over to the bathroom suit he created for her and motioned for her to try it on. She puts it on and after a few minutes it fits like a glove showing all the curves in the right places.

She loved it and kissed Horace to thank him.

"The Batgirl has a bulletproof fiber which bullets will bounce off and it also had fire proof protection." Q explains this to her "When you wrap your cape around it acts as an invisible cloak to render the person invisible."

"The gauntlets can fire a limited among of batrangs, the booths and gloves can help you hand on the ceiling or a wall like...well a bat. The cowl's eyes can help you see in the dark and suit can adapt to the users fighting style. Now you like."

"Yes," nodded Cassandra "Thank you...Horace."

"Now I have a plan in mind." Said Q "Position yourself outside the Consulate and when I give you the signal, you go in and flush him out."

"You," pointed out Cassandra.

"I have something in mind for Oddjob and Jaws, an offer they cannot refuse. Now let's get started."

"Cool," slowly replied Cassandra.

* * *

 **Outside of Birmingham**

 **Two hours later**

Jaws and Oddjob are in a helicopter looking for any signs of the target they have been looking for. Jaws sat in the pilots seat and Oddjob hated flying, but they have a job to do and they will do it. Suddenly the helicopter has a mind of its own.

Oddjob grunted at Jaws and Jaws in the pilots seat just shrugged his shoulders to let him no he had no control at all.

"Ah, Mister Jaws and Oddjob." Replied Q over the radio "I hope you two are enjoying the view."

The helicopter with them in it does a barrel roll or two in the sky, followed by diving into countryside below and barely missing the ground.

"Now that I have your attention," Q speaks over the radio "I have an offer for the both of you that you cannot refuse."

Jaws and Oddjob glared at one another, they were about to jump out, but are interrupted by Q.

"Any attempt to jump out and the helicopter will explode." Said Q over the radio. "Just do the smart thing if you two have brains."

Both of them stay silent.

"Guess not," Q spoke over the radio.

The helicopter makes loops and spins in the air that would make anyone sick this goes on for a bit.

"Stop," whispered both henchmen.

"Very well," Q speaks over the radio "We will be meeting shortly."

The helicopter in control of Q heads toward a clearing near a hill and lands safely. Nearby is Q with a game controller in hand and both henchmen are glad to be on the ground. They approach their former target.

"Greetings to the both of you." Smiled Horace "I hope you had a present fright. In these suitcases is money, considering Morgan was never going to pay you anyway."

"The job is simple once he leaves the consulate." Replied Q "You are to grab him and take him to these coordinates."He handed them a location."Do we have a deal?"

Both of them nodded.

"Good," replied Q "Also I arranged safe passage out of the UK for the both of you. Now get to work."

Jaws and Oddjob glared at the man, then got in the helicopter to leave. Q got a message from M informing it has been done and in turn he contacted Cassandra.

"It's time," said Horace "Go do it."

"Yes," she replied.

* * *

 **North Korean Consulate.**

Morgan Cobblepot pot sat at his desk and just got off the phone. He is sweating in which he got news his diplomatic immunity had been revoked and will be thrown out of the consulate. He had to leave now and get out of the UK.

The alarms in the consulate, his heart skipped a beat and something is going on in the background. Trouble is coming for him and pulled out his gun to fight back, the door slowly opened.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	6. The curtain call

**Q's weekend run**

Chapter: Six

 **The curtain call**

* * *

 **North Korean Consulate**

Outside the consulate Cassandra is now in her new and improved Batgirl consume. It's rather comfortable and the suit has room to use her martial arts capabilities.

Sticking to the shadows like Batman would do she waited word from Q to go into the consulate to flush out the one called Morgan Cobblepot the brother to Oswald Cobblepot alias the penguin.

Then the word is give by Q to do just that. She ran to the back wall of the consulate grounds, climbed up and kneeled on the leade of the wall overlooking the courtyard of the consulate. A single building stands in the middle of the grounds.

A few armed guards patrolled the outside and she knew her job is to flush Morgan out and what better way to do it, is create chaos. An armed guard has his back to her while patrolling, and she leaped off the leade.

Her arms spread out like a bat, with the cape showing the appearance of one. The guard her a slight noise and looked up to see Batgirl pounce down upon the guard with a crippling blow.

He shrieked in terror at the time Cassandra knocked him out. Other guards heard the noise and came running to find their fellow guard on the ground and out cold. Where is Batgirl? It's simple right before they came she did this.

Like Q had demonstrated she wrapped her cape around herself who turned her invisible. The guards stand there with confused looks upon their faces. Until a whistle was heard behind them.

They turned around, only for them to be hit by a barrage of batrangs and suffered confusion because of it. Appearing out of no where Cassandra struck hard with martial arts moves that would put Jackie Chan to shame.

Another guard came out and fired upon Batgirl with a continuous fire of bullets. She ran towards the guard, the bullets bounced off the suit, doing a somersault on top of the guard she flipped him backwards.

The body of the guard crashed into the doors of the consulate, then finally at the wall. However, the guard's body accidentally hit the alarm, not like Cassandra really cared and she strolled on the inside.

Now Batgirl is inside, a few guards tried to find out what is happening only to be taken down by Cassandra. She is like a one woman army and a few offices are running out of the consulate.

Morgan is not among them. Q had informed of Morgan's alias name and looked for his office, until she found it and she wrapped herself in her cape. Once again she is invisible and her hand turned the knob to open the door.

Morgan watched from his office the door opened by itself. He held his gun in hand and will fire at anything that moved. He trembled in fear in hearing footsteps coming towards him.

His hand holding the gun is grabbed, he felt sharp pain if someone or something had pressed against it. Then Batgirl appeared right before his eyes, he gulped in seeing her.

"What, are you? he asked?

"Boo," slowly said Batgirl.

With her right hand she punched him in the face, he is knocked back and crashed out of the window onto the grounds. Laying there for a moment he got up and fired upon Batgirl with the gun.

Bullets bounced off of her chest, she stalks him a mocking fashion. He is out of bullets and ran to get out of the consulate. His escape plan is to use a car to get away. Once he got outside a helicopter landed in front of him.

Jaws and Oddjob stepped out of the helicopter. Morgan thought he was save and stumbled to their feet, he is all out of breath and looked up at them.

"Please help me," groaned Morgan "I can pay you to kill her and get away."

Jaws and Oddjob just look at him in his pathetic state and did nothing.

"What are you waiting for you stupid idiots? Yelled Morgan?

Jaws and Oddjob, just grab Morgan and toss him into the helicopter. Then they got in, but not before Jaws stared down Batgirl whom stood there not to far away and stared back him. He just smiled, when the helicopter took off to another destination.

"Done," spoke Cassandra.

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

The helicopter carrying Jaws, Oddjob, and Morgan tied up in the back seat of the flying machine. Flying to an abandoned town in the United Kingdom the aircraft hovers over the center of town.

Jaws opened the door, then grabbing Morgan. He tossed him out of the helicopter, and he landed in a mud puddle. Both henchmen wave goodbye to him and fly off in the distance, leaving him completely alone.

"Mr. Cobblepot," spoke Q on the old style radios which are turned on"You tried to have me kidnapped and if you ask yourself why you are here."

"This coast town is where the Nazis invaded during WW2, and who do you have to thank for that. Well, it was your grandfather. I am not a violent person, however the people who just arrived are."

Unmarked cars show up, people in suits walk out of the vehicles and surround Morgan.

"And for playing both sides, Mr. Cobblepot they would like to thank you personally, the mob and the Yakuza."

"No," he gasped.

"Yes," replied Q "I bid you farewell and if you survive. Heed my warming don't ever mess with my family again or hell wont be your only problem."

The radios how static, all of the men draw closer and closer to him.

"Help me..." He cried in Terror "Help me, help me."

The men swarmed upon him he kept on screaming and screaming. No help was coming, the last sound heard from the abandoned town is a gasp of death.

* * *

 **London, England,** Q **branch lab.**

Horace and Cassandra spent the rest of the weekend collecting what was needed and returned to the branch lab under MI-6 headquarters. He fixed the machine and wondered where Bryce had gone.

Then she suddenly appeared with 007 walking besides her. Bryce looked happy, but annoyed at the same time. She wore a tank top with jeans, along with some heeled shoes. Her breasts looked a little swell for some reason.

"James, now I understand why you are so good with women," said Bryce

"Uh...007 did you and Bryce." Horace is interrupted in mid sentence.

"I might have given her a couple of wacks," shrugged the shoulders of Bond "Diana helped out as well."

"Right of course." Said Q "Ready to be a man again Miss Wayne."

"About damn time," sighed Bryce "Get on with it will you."

Q went over to the machine, everyone else stepped out of the way and activated the device. Then with a press of a button, it fired energy at Bryce. A light, blinded them all and after it died down people can see something interesting.

"I'm back," said Bruce "I can stop wearing...What is everyone looking at?"He turned to his right and sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere,"replied Bryce "I always wanted a brother."

"A sister, huh." Mused Bruce "Can Gotham even handle this."

"I know batwoman is already taken," smiled Bryce "So Gotham is about to meet Batgal."

Q explained on about the machine had worked, but splitting them in two kept them satisfied. At least the job was done and turned to Cassandra.

"Dinner," he asked?

"Yes," smiled Cassandra

They embraced and kissed for a long time.

* * *

 **Far in the future: Batcave**

Terry McGinnis sat in the chair, while studying the old files from Bruce's days. The tomorrow knight does alot of studying when Gotham is quite and he had come upon a file with a name Bryce Wayne.

"Boss," said Terry "I didn't know you had a hot sister."

Bruce Wayne is at the table fixing a few things, he stops and gave Terry his famous bat glare.

"Terry stop fawning over her." Growled Bruce.

"I don't know he seems very cute when we were his age." Said Bryce.

"Whoa!" Replied Terry "You look like the old man."

"Not with a Cane Terry," said Bryce

Terry the current Batman stared at Bryce and Bryce in wondering if there is a story behind this.

"Long story, right." Said Terry.

"Yup," coursed the both of them.

* * *

 **Back in the past: Horace Boothryd's flat**

lying in his bed Horace and Cassandra stared at each other with a smile and gave themselves a passionate kiss. The two are very much in love and it's a new experience for the both of them.

Horace knew she would be heading back to Gotham City soon and Cassandra knew she had to return to Gotham to help Batman fight crime. Would she consider him a boyfriend? The simple answer is yes.

"So what happens now," said Horace

"Boyfriend, yes." Replied Cassandra.

"Oh yes," nodded Horace "Girlfriend you are and it's your choice to stay."

"Not yet," replied Cassandra "Return to Gotham, then come back."

"Ah, a relationship," smiled Horace.

"Yes," she spoke slowly "Eat me...again."

* * *

 **The End!**


End file.
